Decades Week
Season 44 opened up on the week of September 21-25, 2015 (#721xK) with a special week of shows called "Decades Week". Each day, the show celebrated a different decade, from the 70s all the way to the present. Monday (The 1970s) *Monday's show (the season premiere show) opened with Drew wearing a black wig (resembling Bob's hair back then) and making the same inaugural speech Bob made when he opened up the show for the very first time on Monday, September 4, 1972. (#0011D) ("Thank you so much, welcome to The New Price is Right, and let me assure you fans of the old Price is Right that this is your favorite game still based on the pricing of merchandise with wonderful awards for smart shoppers. We call it The New Price is Right because we have some exciting new games that you will enjoy right there at home with our studio audience, and we're going to get that first game going right now. Here's the first item up for bids on The New Price is Right.") *The opening music titled "Walking" first introduced in the late 1970s was used and got carried over into Tuesday's and Wednesday's shows. *All prize cues played were from the first 35 years; this would later carry over into Tuesday and Wednesday's shows. *The Big Doors used the same brown/red/yellow colors from the original shows. *The Contestant's Row/One Bid podiums used the orange background from the original shows, with egg-crate font, and a flashing Goodson-Todman asterisk alongside the winning bid. *The pricing games in the first half of the show were the very same games played on the first show and in the proper order. *Grocery Game was also played but with its sign not present since there was no sign in the beginning. *Squeeze Play, another game played that day, had its prop repainted blue and played behind The Giant Price Tag on center stage just like in the old days. *All the pricing games played premiered in the 1970s. **The games were "Any Number", "Bonus Game", "Double Prices", "Grocery Game", "Squeeze Play" and "Cliff Hangers". *The Showcase podiums also used the orange background and egg-crate font. *The show closed with the "Mark Goodson-Bill Todman Production" spiel. Tuesday (The 1980s) *The Big Doors used the rainbow colors. *Now....or Then reuses the old title Now and Then for this episode. *Plinko revived the old disco ball introduction. *All the pricing games played premiered in the 1980s. **The games were "Now....or Then", "One Away", "Make Your Move", "2 for the Price of 1", "Master Key" and "Plinko". *The show closed with the "Mark Goodson Television Production" spiel. Wednesday (The 1990s) *Cover Up used names & logos of pricing games retired in the 90s as the starters ($uper $aver, Bump, Gallery Game, Split Decision, and Super Ball!!). *All the pricing games played premiered in the 1990s. **The games were "Cover Up", "Eazy az 1-2-3", "Side by Side", "Line 'Em Up", "Push Over" and "It's in the Bag". *Like the 80s show, the show closed with the "Mark Goodson Television Production" spiel. Thursday (The 2000s) *The light border was used from the show's 36th season from later episodes and all of the 37th season. *After the introduction, the current Price is Right logo appeared just like how it was done in season 36. *All the pricing games played premiered in the 2000s. **The games were "Flip Flop", "½ Off", "That's Too Much!", "Balance Game (2)", "Gas Money" and "Coming or Going". Friday (The 2010s) *This episode introduced a new pricing game called Vend-O-Price. **On top of that, it was the only pricing game out of the 6 that was officially won. *Card Game was played on this episode though it actually premiered in the 1970s. But, it was brought back into the rotation in 2014 after remodeling. *Time is Money was also played on this episode even though it actually premiered in 2003, was retired in 2004 and then brought back into the game rotation in 2014. *The other pricing games played were Do the Math, Double Cross, and Rat Race. *Pay the Rent was the 2nd pricing game to premiere in the 2010s, but it wasn't played on this episode. Category:Specials